


Lenguaje de las Flores al Infinito

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Friendship, Infinit0 - Freeform, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: ¿Se puede describir a alguien a través del lenguaje de las flores? Por supuesto.





	Lenguaje de las Flores al Infinito

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un modesto regalito que escribí para una amiga preciada por su pasado cumpleaños, con quien fangirleo muchísimo acerca de esta unidad. 
> 
> Espero les agrade.

**.**

**.**

Durante largas épocas el lenguaje de las flores había sido útil para comunicar mensajes que no se podían transmitir a través de palabras, especialmente sentimientos significativos y profundos. Con el pasar del tiempo aquella utilidad fue en ascenso que hasta las personas podías identificarse con una flor en particular, esto dependiendo de su significado especial... Y el caso del recién debutado _infinit0_ no era diferente.

Luego de años de espera, trabajo duro que nunca se apagó a pesar de los altibajos, Rei y Roa alcanzaron su segunda oportunidad de subirse al escenario al igual que la mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros. Por supuesto, haber alcanzado esa meta era de gran satisfacción y felicidad para ambos, pues era el fruto de todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios, y lo mejor de todo era que ese gran paso marcaba apenas el comienzo de su aventura juntos.

Rei, siendo el más calmo de los dos, se tomaba la situación con mucha menos euforia que el pequeño sol que representaba su compañero... Porque si Roa era el sol, indiscutiblemente, Rei sin duda representaba el azul del pacífico cielo que lo respaldaba.

Y era así como ambos dibujaban una mañana despejada y agradable.

Ambos figuraban una combinación particular que, si bien probablemente no significaba algo grande para otros, para ambos (para la empresa hacía años los acogió bajo su sello, sus amigos y compañeros que tanto apoyo les brindaron, sus seguidores de que lograron ganarse sus corazones) era incomparable, sin igual y magnifica.

La fe inquebrantable de Roa, siempre dirigiéndose hacia adelante sin importar qué, era digna de admirar. Y para Rei, quien se había nutrido satisfactoriamente de todo esa ola de optimismo, era un gran alivio... Sabía que sin Roa no habría llegado a nada (su amistad incondicional, su pura lealtad) y si le sumamos la franqueza que tanto caracterizaba al propio Rei (¿Cómo no entregársela a quien le había dado lo mejor de sí en todos esos años?) y también sabía que no habría obstáculo que no pudieran vencer, siempre apoyados el uno por el otro.

Y por si fuera poco, era curioso como Rei, quien se ajustaba al concepto de _tomárselo con calma_, era capaz de ir a la par junto a Roa que era claramente más energético… Sin retenerse o apresurarse, en perfecta armonía.

Muchas virtudes, varios defectos, pero lo que le faltaba a uno al otro le sobraba, y era así que ambos se complementaban...

Mientras Rei madrugaba con una sonrisa, bastante habituado a ello, para Roa era más difícil desprenderse de las sábanas a horas tan tempranas. Mientras Roa era más bromista, divertido y risueño, Rei mostraba una faceta más suave e incluso inocente... Y porque ambos eran como polos opuestos de un imán que todo fluía tan naturalmente entre los dos.

Un equipo de dos inquebrantable, un equipo de dos que lucharía por ir más allá demostrando todo lo que eran capaces (por sí mismos, por sus seguidores que sólo merecían lo mejor) que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

En conclusión, si se podía describir a alguien a través de las flores, por su color y el significado que venían arrastrando durante años, pero la verdad era que a veces se quedaba un poco corto... Había mucho más que decir acerca de Rei y Roa que lo que señalaban las elegantes rosas azules y los brillantes girasoles.

**.**

**.**


End file.
